Villain Asylum
by CrouchingRavenHiddenLuna
Summary: A dream I had last night turned into a story I needed to write. Not much, but it has an interesting concept.
It's hard doing crime on your own. It's even hard committing crimes with a partner. Because it doesn't matter if you make sure to build no emotional attachment to them, they always wind up building an emotional attachment to you.

My name is Harley Anderson. I grew up in the dirtiest parts of the city. The kind of place where gathering up food sometimes meant you had to kill someone to get to eat that night. I had nothing growing up, no home, no family and everyone I ever met left me eventually. Some passed, and some betrayed me, some just up and left. So instead of feeling crushed forever I wanted to make something for myself. If no one would give me anything, then I was going to get it for myself. That's why I became the next Harley Quinn.

But I said it's bad to have attachments in crime, that is what happened the night me and my partner failed when we went out on a nightly raid. We had done this many times before, but I should have realized that it was time to get a new partner when I suspected he had developed feelings for me.

That night we snuck into a large mansion, the kind movie stars would live in. Everything was going fine, stealing whatever we wanted. We were so quiet not even a peep. I was stealing all of the jewels and any cash I could find. My partner was stealing some jewels but he seemed off on this night. Then, he tried stealing shoes. Shoes? I mean really my man? What good are those? He said they were the exact pair I had wanted t0 steal at the shop earlier that day but it was too bright out. He should have known they wouldn't fit in the duffle bag.

The shoe fell from the bag and tumbled down the stairs, at a speed that made us realize the jig was up. It crashed into a dresser at the bottom knocking over a very expensive looking vase. Before that vase even hit the floor I was already downstairs with my partner close behind. I ran to the window we had come in by, while he went for the shoe. 'Leave it!' I whispered. But this fool ignored me.

Next thing I know the tenants of the house were rushing down the stairs as my partner tried to continue stuffing the shoes in the duffle bag. He looked up for me for help, but I had already decided to leave his ass behind. I was out the window and in our getaway car before the tenants even saw me.

Driving down the highway to the next city I received a phone call from my partner. He was in jail and he wanted to apologize for his stupidity. Well, it was much too late for that anyway. He tried to tell me he had feelings for me, but I wasn't having it. He screwed up and he was screwing up right now calling me on a phone they could trace back to me.

Suddenly a truck in front of me spun, making me stomp on the breaks! I was spinning out of control on the most dangerous highway. I don't know how it happened but I ended up flipping out of my car and landing on the roadway hanging on to the cliff's edge for dear life! A canyon spread out far far below me as I struggled to hold on with all my might.

Sirens and people ran around on the road ahead of me, dashing trying to help those that had been injured. Someone finally came over and pulled me up only to drag me away into a helicopter that had just landed on the road. I should have know that this was no transport to another hospital..

I've been here about a month now in this what they call "Villain Asylum". It's not enough that we all have our own stories, we've just been labeled as "insane" and "evil", when in fact if any one of my wards had the strength or courage they would have done the same as I had. Especially if it was for their survival.

Either way, there are some very interesting characters here that you probably would never suspect would be trapped in a place like this. We have an "Evil Ariel", yes she was technically born a mermaid, now she lives up on our land hoping for a better life. Some luck that turned out to be. Her man cheated on her with some side bitch and then they both conspired to take her out of the picture, by posting private pictures and videos of Ariel all around the internet. Ariel showed up one day with a fire in her eyes after hearing about their plot and hacked them both to little pieces. They said by the end of it you could hear her laughter blocks away from the apartment complex. When the cops arrived on the scene she had tears in her eyes and blood smeared across her lips, laughing the whole time.

Now a days she sits around drawing wedding dresses and dreaming of what it would have been like if everything was different.

They brought me into the small theater we have for entertainment, so I guess this place isn't all that bad, at least I can sleep on a bed and not the ground. Currently I'm just wandering around the room greeting all of my friends in the Asylum. I would like to share a particular story that you may not want to even think about.

Here sits Rapunzel, she's become more of a punk after she chopped off her hair. She now wears all black and even had the wards give her a couple dozen piercings. She's done being rescued and taken advantage of. She told me that she waited all her life up in a tower somewhere in Europe, placed their by her father and her step mother. Many princes came, and like a fool she believed that they could save her from the tower. But instead, they slept with her told her they would be back in the morning, and never came back. Finally fed up with all the bullshit, she took her bedded sheets, made strips from them and tied them together to make a rope long enough to get her to the ground. Afterwards, she went on a killing rampage killing her step mother and castrating her father. Any 'prince' she met along the way became her slave after she castrated them and tied them to her carriage. Rapunzel nearly took over parliament, if it hadn't been for the heros of our world stopping her she could have been queen.

Lastly we come to one of my favorites. His name is Erik, and he loves dressing up in fancy attire. I think you all know his story as the Phantom of the Opera. He did those killings because no one would listen to him. They all saw him as a monster anyways so what did it matter? He tried his best to win the girl that would complete him, but she went away with the guy who didn't even recognize her until she started singing. Erik and I are the closest here, I'm starting to understand when it's ok to build attachments. Besides, I'll never get out of here anyways...or will I?


End file.
